Ask camp-half blood And the GODS
by Rudy951
Summary: Ask Camp-half blood AND the GODS anything! Review to get your questions asked and answered! I will try to update on Saturday or Sunday.
1. Chapter 1

Ask Camp-half blood and the Gods ANYTHING

Ask camp anything I will be taking some suggestions so just ask! Review! Follow! NO FLAMES for bad grammar please.

Percy POV

I was in the arena working out and training and everyday camp activities. _Slash stab hack!_ While sweating like crazy then I stopped for a quick water brake and then went straight back to work then all of a sudden a huge portal appeared and I was sucked strait in.

Annabeth POV

I was working on my newest project for a minor god's temple when the gods summoned me to the throne room which was kind of confusing cause there wasn't a meeting going on at all. But regardless I went anyway and when I walked into the throne room and all the Olympians and minor gods were there but all of them were confused since they too didn't know what was going on even Zeus. Then a huge pitch black portal sucked us all in.

Jason POV

Piper me and Leo and calypso were sitting on the beach after we had all gone swimming in the lake we all got lessens on surfing with piper. Everything was perfect right there we were talking and recounting when all of sudden saw a huge pitch black portal sucking all of the Greek and roman campers in. Even all the way down by the beech we were being sucked in. I quickly grabbed pipers hand as tight as possible before entering the portal.

3rd person POV

When everyone regained concisions they were in a huge and beautiful throne room that put Olympus to shame. Then a man wearing pitch black cloves and it looked like the universe was sucked into his body and oh so stupid Zeus thundered **(so sorry couldn't resist)** who are you and where are we! Oh zeusy you don't recognize me I am deeply deeply hurt by that you don't even recognize your grandfather! Zeus stumbled back a bit. No it can't be you! Oh yes, it is say my name Zeus! Then Athena said NO way It is Lord chaos you Do exist immediately everyone bowed. Chaos chuckled don't say Lord it makes me feel old and unconfutable. To say they were shocked was a BIG understatement immediately everyone's jaw hit the ground. Also because you're here is because my subjects have questions for you. And the first one Is... **Please send me some questions for me to use I'll put the name of the person who sent it at the top!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **People who asked questions are: TheLittleDeformedOne, Guest**

3rd Person POV

"Ok first question is too Hades!" (hades paled deeply at that) "Do you ship solangelo?" Everybody was super confused and hades stuttered. "w- what the?"" I asked you a question! Hades screamed "yes I adore solangelo it is the best ship Ever!" (Nico and will blushed deep deep crimson red) "Okay then next question is…..."

"Percy why do blue cookies taste better then hot pink cookies?"" well actually I have never thought about that" (xD) automatically everybody screamed "NO!" But they weren't quick enough he was already screaming like a madman running for the door to find the kitchen whist grinning maniacally. With strangely Aphrodite and the Stoll brothers.

30 minutes later

They suddenly appeared again with two bowls of pink cookies and one of pink cookies for everyone else. "I'm back!" insert a big groan. Percy took a bite of a pink cookie and then a blue one and then said "I actually still prefer the blue one" "Why" "don't know why just do"

'Okay next question is to Annabeth." If I bought Luke back here right now who would you choose? Annabeth was sweating bullets while Percy and everybody was furious and scared at the same time. Annabeth said "as much as I miss Luke. Percy has been way better to me and I would never be able to say goodbye to his loyalty his love for m-oooff" She was cut of buy Percy tackling here and catching here in a passionate kiss. Then Thalia cut them off with a small smile on her face. "As much as we love percabeth were sort of in the presence of the creator of time and the universes presence". "No its ok" he said with a small chuckle at their red faces just realizing what they just did.

And the next question is….

 **Thank you for sending in the questions and thanks for the advice! :) See you soon im sorry for not updating on Sunday things got too hectic for me to update**


End file.
